drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Death Battle - Dr. Eggman VS Bowser
Trying something different. 'Dr. Eggman:' Info: * Name: Ivo Robotnik * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 282lbs * I.Q: Over 300 * Ruler of the Eggman Empire Robot Infantry: * Motobugs - High Speed Scouts * Caterkiller - Covered in Defensive Spikes * Buzz Bomber - Quick Flyers and Laser Guns * E-1001 Egg Pawn - Impressive Arsenal, horrifically dumb * SWATbot - Well-rounded, fragile Badniks: * EggRobo - Does Technical Tasks, can pilot vehicles * Silver Sonic - Powerful, flies with rocket shoes, powered by Chaos Emerald * Mecha Sonic - Slower and Tougher than Silver, Greater Focus on Firepower, can use Chaos Emeralds * Mecha Knuckles - Fires Large Rockets * E-101 Beta MK11 - Can fly and teleport, Homing Missiles, Wide RoE Laser Beams * Shadow Android - Has Shadow's abilities, fires small rockets Egg Fleet: * Hundreds of Flying War Ships * Mako Shark Gunship * Sawfish Battleship * Manta Ray Ship * Egg Carrier - 2,588 feet long, Numerous Missile Launchers, Front-Mounted Laser Cannons Egg Mobile: * Two Machine Guns * Attachable Wrecking Ball Death Egg Robot: * Flight * Rocket Arms * Laser Cannon Feats: * Built many robots, including that of which is Metal Sonic * Created a Empire from nothing Bowser: Info: * Name: Bowser * Height: Around 7'5 * Unknown/Maybe 750-900 lbs * Ruler of the Koopa Empire Abilities: * Fire Breath * Goomba Storm - a huge infantry of Goombas that Bowser commands at his enemies. * Shy Guy Squad - Bowser rolls into ball and shy guys push him back in a slingshot-like way, launching him * Koopa Corps - Koops slide at Bowser, which ricochets off of Bowser, flying into enemies * Bob-omb Blitz - Bowser directs Bob-ombs into a formation, sending them at enemies and blowing up * Magikoopa Mob - Bowser breathes fire at Magikoopa's Wand, allowing them to throw it at enemies Bowser's Army: * Goombas - Standard ground troops, walk into enemies * Koopa Troopas - When attacked they retreat into shells, which is a good strategy * Lakitus - Floats on clouds and drops Spinys * Magikoopas - Wizards that cast spells * Hammer Bros. - Geared Koopas that throw unlimited hammers at enemies The Koopalings: * Larry Koopa - Has an orange wand, allowing him to shoot fire balls * Morton Koopa Jr. - Strongest of Koopalings, wields a magic hammer * Wendy Koopa - Wields magic rings that can be duplicated and thrown * Iggy Koopa - Is a tech genius, wand allows his magic blasts to cover a large area and be powerful * Roy Koopa - Has a cannon that fires out Bullet Bills * Lemmy Koopa - Rides on a giant ball and htows bombs at his enemies * Ludwig von Koopa - Can turn anything he want into anything he want, insanely intelligent Bowser's Castle: * Can turn into a giant machine with mass amounts of infantry on it. * Breathes fire * Cannons are everywhere * Can fly Clown Car: * Allows Bowser to fly * Can crash into enemies without visible effect * Exploding Mecha Koopa stash inside Giga Bowser: * Three times bigger * Three times stronger * Fire is more intense Feats: * Survived a black hole and being sunken into a star (which he destroyed the universe) * Despite being a turtle, he has been able to play multiple sports with ease FIGHT! The scene shows Bowser and his army marching to Peach's Castle. Peach is shown freaking out as Mario jumps down and runs at the army. Suddenly, a missile hits Mario, sending pieces of him flying. Sonic appears out of no where and Bowser rips his head off of his body. Eggman floats in on his Egg Mobile with his army appears from the other side of Peach's castle. Eggman: Wha-? You killed Sonic! I was going to kill him! Bowser: Mario is MY rival, and YOU killed HIM! What are you even doing here anyways? Eggman: I'm expanding my empire, you half-brained turtle! I'll take this Kingdom and I will-'' Bowser pushes a Koopa into its shell and throws it at Eggman. '''Bowser: Enough, let's settle this! Turtle to Fat Guy!' Eggman: Bring it! FIGHT! The Goombas and the Motobugs go at each other. The Goombas jumps onto the Motobugs and the Motobugs run over the Goombas, surprisingly, the Goombas begin to prevail. Eggman: What the! That's not even- Ugh, Caterkillers, make yourselves useful! '' The Caterkillers roll in, the Goombas attempt to jump on them but are impaled. The Koopa Troopas walk towards the Caterkillers, who hit them, causing them to go into their shells and fly back, bouncing off of a wall and crashing into the faces of the Caterkillers. EggMan commands his Buzz Bombers forward. They blast holes right through the shells of the Koopas, killing them. '''Bowser: Lakitus! ' The Lakitus fly forward and throw Spinys at the Buzz Bombers, destroying them. At the same time, the Buzz Bombers shoot and kill the Lakitus. Eventually there is no Lakitus or Buzz Bombers left. Magikoopas and the E-1001 Pawns go to the fight. The Magikoopas cast their spells, many of which hits and destroys the E-1001 Pawns. A few of the Pawns kill the Magikoopas but eventually, the Pawns are all killed. The Swat Bots run out and immediately kill all the Magikoopas with two or three Swat Bots being destroyed. The Hammer Bros. run out as well, again like the Lakitus and the Buzz Bombers, they both end up dying out. Eggman: Where are my Badniks?! Bowser: KOOPALINGS! The Badniks and the Koopalings appear behind Bowser and Dr. Eggman. The two sides run at each other. Roy fires multiple Bullet Bills, destroying some of the Egg Robos. E-101 Beta MK11 flies in and swipes at Roy, sending him flying back off of a cliff. Wendy throws rings at the robot. The rings start to shrink around the robot, breaking it into three pieces. Meanwhile, Ludwig is turning the EggRobos into flys and swatting them. A Shadow Android homing attacks him. Just before it strikes, Morton slams his hammer down right ontop of it, crushing it. Lemmy starts rolling in on a ball, again killing some EggRobos. A Silver Sonic flies in a fires rockets at him, killing him. Iggy sees this and shouts with anger. A giant wave of energy comes from his wand, killing the Silver Sonic and EggRobos around him. Mecha Sonic flies in and lands on top of Wendy, crushing her skull. Mecha Sonic lifts up her body and throws is at Larry, who just got done burning another Shadow Android with the help of Morton. Eggman, seeing that he is being defeated, presses a button on a radio. Eggman: Bring in the Egg Fleet! Bowser: The what? Don't tell me you have a bunch of flying eggs! Eggman: It's not literal, you buffoon! A Mecha Knuckles flies at Bowser, is grabbed, and has its head smooshed in between Bowser's hands. Mecha Sonic begins to kill off the Koopalings, starting with Larry, who has his head ripped off. Morton charges at Mecha Sonic and swings his hammer, clearly damaging it but not enough. Mecha Sonic punches through Morton's underbelly and fires a rocket, turning Morton into a bloody mess. Mecha Sonic turns to Iggy and Ludwig. Bowser: Grah! You there, Lakitu! Bowser points at a Lakitu, getting his attention. Bowser: Tell Jr. to power up the castle! We need extra fire power! The Lakitu flies off towards Bowser's castle. Meanwhile, Mecha Sonic has Ludwig and Iggy in a corner. It powers up a missile but is interrupted by a Bullet Bill. Roy, surviving the fall, aims again and fires rapid Bills. Mecha dodges but is grabbed by Roy, who fires a point blank Bill in Mecha Sonic's face, destroying it. The last three Koopalings rejoice. However, a laser hits Roy, killing him. The Egg Fleet has arrived. Ludwig grabs Iggy and teleports to a unknown area. Bowser: So that's what you mean! Bowser's castle appears in the distance. Bowser Jr. at the top pulls out a megaphone. Bowser Jr. What'cha need, pops! Bowser (shouting): Dock the biggest ship! Turn their guns against themselves! The castle flies towards the Egg Carrier. It sustains a lot of damage but is able to dock on the landing strip. The Koopa Army pours out and attacks Eggman's army. Magikoopas, Koopas, Bob-ombs, Koopas, Shy Guys, and Goombas appear from behind Bowser. Kamek appears in front of Bowser. Kamek: At your service, my highness! Bowser turns to face Eggman, who is in his Death Egg. The Goomas run in front of Bowser and charge, jumping on the mech to no avail. The Koopas and Bowser retreat into their shells. Bowser hits the Koopas into the mech, again to no avail. Bowser rolls into a ball and the Shy Guys push him into a sling shot contraption, launching him at Eggman, who just kicks him back. The Bob-ombs rush forward, but Eggman shoots them, causing them to explode before they even get to him. Finally, the Magikoopas cast spells and attack Eggman with them, doing nothing. Eggman shoots all that was thrown at him excluding Bowser. Bowser runs at the mech, knocking it down and allowing Bowser to swipe at Eggman, causing scratch marks and nothing else. Eggman throws Bowser againt a wall and punchs him in the gut with the mech. The mech picks up Bowser and aims its arsenal at Bowser. Eggman: Any last words? Bowser: Just two... Bowser doesn't say anything. Eggman: I want to hear them before I kill you! Bowser: SHOW TIME! Bowser glows and grows taller than the mech suit. After the light is gone, Bowser has a monstrous new appearance, Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser grabs the mech and throws it against a cliff wall. Eggman pulls out a radio again. Eggman: Open fire on the turtle! Nothing happens. After a fewseconds, the lasers all over the Egg Carrier go haywire and destroy all of the ships of the fleet. The setting changes to inside the Egg Carrier's control room. Bowser is fuming at Iggy and Ludwig. Bowser Jr.: What'dya mean you don't know how to fly this?! There is a flash of light and the setting changes again to Eggman fighting against Giga Bowser. The ship has crashed off in the distance and it exploded. Giga Bowser grabs the arm of the mech and rips it off. He throws it at the mech and knocks it over. Giga Bowser picks Eggman out of the cockpit and squishes his head in between his fingers. KO! Advantages and Disadvantages: Bowser: + Stronger + Had a bigger arsenal + Army is better + Koopalings trumped Badniks - Dumber - Castle is made out of stone and can be destroyed easily Dr. Eggman: + Smarter + Had more technilogical advantages (Egg Fleet trumped Bowser's Castle) - Over half of his army is shit - Badniks could not keep up with The Koopalings - Weaker - While his arsenal had a lot of guns, it was literally JUST guns Category:Blog posts